puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zbigniew
Biography Zbigniew has appeared on the Cobalt Ocean in 2002 or 2003 as Kreweta. At start Zbigniew had a lot of problems with English, he didn't even know that there are standings in piracy skills like Sailing and Carpentry. He didn't know that there are pirate pages so... but he already knew what he want to do: become the best pirate in the game. He started to earn poe on normal pillages (not elite) and by playing hearts. He wanted to buy a black/black skull dagger because he thought that SF its only sword, he didn't know about comboes. After 2 mounths of playing he finally got that sword and then he noticed that he can't wear it without subscribe. But he was still playing. He got legendary carper and sailor pretty fast, ‘couse he always wanted to top DR. He has learnt how to drink when he saw final of drinking familiar tournament and then he noticed why they move like they move. After that he got ultimate standing very fast, but he still was weak ultimate. One day, he joined SF tourny 5k entry everybody uses foil, so he thought that he should win. Of course he got owned and after that he asked winner: How are you doing that (so biig swords) ? Then he started to practice SF, and he never became good at it. After year or less of plating, he decided to buy subscribe for 3 mounths and then he started making pillages on Cobalt. He knew how to B nav., thats weird but he already knew what to do. He finished playing on Cobalt when he got banned, couse he didn't devide booty after pillage. But true was that he couldn't do that. Becouse ship wasn't his (dismissed from crew on pilly. That was very long break. After year when he thought that he want come back, he got new account and this time he has started to play on Hunter as ZENON. He has joined crew Polish wolfs as senior oficer, and later when captain (Wigglesik) has quit he became captain. He started sailing on sloop elites when he got offer from friend, but he didn't even know that elite means booty 15k+. Since then he were pilling almost all the time. He loved to pilly with Ibka ‘couse he has never lose and his battles was pretty fast. He didn't know that all the time he was getting better at sails... Zenon has disappeared ‘couse of hackers, then he got another account and started playing as Zbigniew. But Ibka had to quit finally, :-( . He was still sailing on pillys but it has never been same. He was also making good elite pillys, and he finally got ultimate B nav. But he still wanted to be the best, so when somebody told him that #1 on list means best he started to sail much more. He got #1 sailing at September 2007 or 2006 and #1 drinks ... ( that was very easy and very fast). When SMH appeared he got new ... He wanted to make the best SMHs on the ocean. Of course he sunk a lot of times (10 - 20) but he finally became good at it. But all the time he wanted to be better and faster. He never became as good as he wanted ot be. There always was something what could be done better. He quit the game after he got banned at 16 July 2008. Unluckily he was waiting for his final match in tan familiar tourny on Viri. Things he used to be proud of Zbigniew has won: * approximately 10 drinking familiars, all sold / lost, * 5 or 6 sleeping pigs, * 2 antediluvian conchs (all lost) * 5 sailing bake-offs /7 played (4x coloured, 1x tan) Zbigniew was ultimate pirate, crafter and almost carouser, #1 drinker, sailor and THer. Zbigniew has build vegas 12 in Sailing (world record) and made one of best sailing videos on Youtube. Zbigniew's alterative characters: Pixiesking, Hjkoi, Dcue..., Illillillili.